Uz
Description *Also known as Trolls *Uz can be be translated as "folk". *They come from the Underworld *Their goddess is Kyger Litor. *The Uz are thickset, with snouts and fangs or tusks, with mottled gray skin. *The Uzko are taller than humans *Their height is partly concealed by their typical slouching stance. *The Uz are active during the night. *Their primary sense is Darksense. *They hate fire and light in all its forms. *Their complex magical digest system allows them to eat anything, except Fire and Iron. *They are constantly hungry and can never quite satisfy themselves. *Also known as the Digijelm and the Darkness Folk Culture *Uz society is based on kinship and defined by blood. *Kinship is traced through female side. *Their clans and tribes are centralized around "mothers". *After the Trollkin Curse, their feeble fertility made females (without birthing Enlo) invaluable. *They cultivate insects such as the Changa and the Ham Beetle Government *Troll government is crude *Uzuz, if present, outrank everybody else and dominate all the cult positions if possible. *Uzko outrank Enlo *Enlo are divided into four types: Values, Warriors, Works and Food. *Free Trolls outranks Slaves *Females outrank Males *Elders outrank ordinary trolls. *Female Uz with the most Dark Troll offsrping alive outrank other females. *The stronger outrank the weaker. *Troll live in matriarchal extended families run by the most powerful mother. *Troll clans are ruled by the Elders and subdivided into families. *Troll tribes are more complex. Relations with Other Races *Trolls judge other races by their flavour. *Aldryami are the tastiest. *Mostali meat is intoxicating. *Dragonewts are ashy. *Humans are fine, the younger the better. Warfare *Trolls fight in the ambush. *Their favourite formation is the War Gang *They fight at night with harassing attacks; using Shades, Giant Beetles or Trollkin. *Then they throw rocks or slings. *Finally when the enemy is weak, they attack. *A common trick is to send useless trollkin so that the enemy will weaken themselves in fighting them. Religion *All dark trolls worship Kyger Litor and the Eight Sacred Ancestors *Other deities worshipped include: :*Zorak Zoran :*Xiola Umbar :*Argan Argar Mythology Wonderhome In Mythical Age, they lived in peaceful, non light, food-plentiful place called Wonderhome. It located deep in the Underworld. In that age, Uz were all Mistress Race, Uzuz. Exodus *When the Sun entered the Underworld, he burned Korasting. the Uz became a lesser race called Uzko. *They fled to the surface world and conquered large sections of it. *They were then attacked by Chaos and bore the brunt of the fighting. History Dawn Age *After long battles against Chaos, the Uz of the Shadowlands had become part of the World Council *When the Shadzoring War broke out, they took the lead in fighting the Sun worshipping nomads. *The Uz bitterly opposed the God Project and left the World Council along with the Heortlings and the Dragonewts. *The God Project succeeded anyway and created Nysalor *The Uz fought Nysalor at the Battle of Night and Day but were defeated and marred with the Trollkin Curse *The Empire of Light besieged the Shadowlands and Dagori Inkarth *The sieges were lifted by the appearance of Arkat from the West. *Arkat became enarmoured of Uz and taught them many human secrets. *Arkat became an Uz, killed Nysalor and placed the humans of Maniria and Kerofinela under the rule of Ezkankekko. Imperial Age *The Shadowlands were ravaged by turmoil and eventually collapsed in the Tax Slaughter *The Uz of Guhan withdrew from the Autarchy which was then destroyed by other humans. *The Aldryami and the Mostali resurrected ancient grudges in the Elder Race Wars Modern Age *The devastation of the Dragonkill helped the Uz resettle Kerofinela *They fought among themselves and were defeated by the Dragonewts *In Kethaela, Belintar appeared and killed Ezkankekko; the Shadowlands were then made part of the Holy Country. *Uz unity was tested by the rise of the Red Moon; the Blue Moon Plateau has supported the Moon while other Uz remain wary or opposed. Distribution The Uz are found in: *Dagori Inkarth in the Wastelands *The Yolp Mountains, the Blue Moon Plateau in Peloria *The Troll Hills in the Elder Wilds *Bliss in Ignorance and Koromandol in Kralorela *The Tarmo Mountains and Errinoruela in Pamaltela *The Malusoll in Jrustela *Guhan and Halikiv in Ralios *Shadowlands and the Troll Woods in Kethaela *Xemstown in Fronela Sources *Elder Secrets *Trollpak Category:Uz